Software applications heretofore may access large amounts of data stored in a variety of storage devices from different manufacturers. Such storage devices may be distributed throughout a network. One way to cope with diverse storage devices is to generate a level of abstraction thereover to portray an appearance of a uniform file system. In such a file system, each volume may represent a group of homogenous storage devices. An administrator may configure a file system to meet certain performance objectives.